A session of fear
by Horrorfana
Summary: Chances doctor, Dr Hill, has taken a special intrest in electrotherapy. When he goes too far, it's time for action. But this time, Dr Crane is letting Chance handle his treatment. I do not own Dr Crane, but I do the characters appearing in this story. M for implied violence.


**A/N: 20th story! In apprentice, I wanted to do more scenes with Chances sadistic side. But there never was a good place. I recently got inspired to do a straight up revenge Oneshot so here it is. Enjoy :)**

Dr Hill struggles against the restraints around his wrist and ankles. He freezes when the metal door across the room opens to reveal Chance in a nurses uniform that stops mid thigh. With a small smile, she closes the door behind her and straightens her dress.

"Sorry I'm late, you've been out for a while now."

"Miss Thompson, what is the meaning of this?! Let me out at once!"

Chance shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"Really?"

"Hell no, what do you take me for?"

Chance walks over to Hills bedside and examines the IV in his arm. Hill starts screaming and Chance rolls her eyes before stuffing a large wad of gauze in his mouth.

"No need to interupt. Its just rude." Chance smiles warmly and Hill slumps against the bed in defeat. Chance continues. "Good. Now, I bet you're wondering what this is."

Chance motions twords the IV bag hanging next to the bed. "Well, thats a little cocktail yours truely made. Its not the toxin, I assure you. In fact it doesn't cause any discomfort. It just paralizes the muscles while keeping your senses in tact. You can see, hear, smell, and feel everything."

Hill gets wide eyed and resumes struggling. Chance ignores him.

"Dr Crane said that since you focused your anger on me, I get to play with you all by myself. Isn't that wonderful? You spend so many hours with me, personally treating me in the long forgotten electrotherapy room. Its only fair that I show you the same patience and attention. The timing couldn't be better. Seeing as you had me all signed up for my lobotomy tomorrow morning. Unfortunitely, the paperwork has gone missing somewhere near the furnace in the basement.

Chance walks over to a nearby tray of various medical instruments.

"I find it incredibly liberating to have a subject completely at my mercy. Its rare, but I savor the experience when it occurs. You were wrong about several things. For instance, I am not a masochist. Far from it actually. But I suck it up and keep quiet because I know, one day I'll be in charge."

Chance runs her finger tips lightly over the various sharp insturments.

"One thing that a lot of people forget is that there are several ways to elicit fear. For example, in some cases, facing the horrors of reality are much more terrifying than the horrors of your mind. Your mind can only think of so much... I know you have a fear of death. More so than most. That should make this intresting. I'm curious as to how many days it will take to cure you of your phobia. In fact, I'm sure with my help, you'll be mentally pleading for death."

Chance runs her finger over a scalpel. "In your third session with Dr Crane, you mocked his defense of his well earned medical degree..."

Chance looks up for a moment and her expression turns serious.

"You were wrong, Dr Crane is more skilled and qualified then you will ever hope to be."

Chance pauses and smiles innocently before walking to the foot of the bed.

"You know, sometimes I like to take inspiration from movies. Just the other day I saw this one movie. This guy wronged her beyond belief and you know what she did? She used all her medical training to get even. But heres the kicker. She decided to keep him alive to torture and play with whenever she felt like it. Now I know what you're thinking, what about the cops? Well police aren't what they used to be. You see, when they found him, he looked like something from Silent hill. He was missing his limbs, his tongue, and you don't wanna know about his manhood."

Hill struggles even more and Chance continues. "Another example is the human centepede. You can never rely on getting saved, because it isn't going to happen. But don't worry, you aren't going to end up attatched to...well you know. No, I think we'll start with something simple."

Chance walks over to the IV and unclamps the line, making the liguid inside flow. Hill gradually slows his struggling.

"I think we'll start with your toes. Then how about we work our way north from there?"

When Hill goes still, Chance smiles sweetly and walks back over to the tray. She picks up a scalpel and walks back over to the foot of the bed. She grabs his left foot with her free hand and readies the scalpel. Right before she makes the first cut, she pauses.

"This may sting a little...while I'm doing this, think about why you're here. And be thankful that Dr Crane hasn't decided to go to your home, 555 Star street? Apartment 302? With your key in the plant by the front door? Your wife Jessica and your son, what's his name? Oh yeah, Alex. At least you have the peace of mind knowing Dr Crane won't sneak in tonight and pay them a little visit. A shame really, he was just saying how they'd make such fascinating test subjects. Well...at least he hasn't...yet."


End file.
